The Arranged Marriage
by Harry Clone
Summary: Au. Harry isn't famous and has lived alone since he turned eleven. Ginny and Harry are arranged to be married even though they have never met.
1. This Should Be Illegal!

Au, Harry is not famous and is living in seclusion. He has never met the Weasley family, but is still forced into an arranged marriage with Ginny. Ginny POV.

This should be illegal!

"I am not going to marry a man I've never met, Mum," Ginny Weasley argued, sitting across from her mother.

Mrs. Weasley did not meet her daughter's eyes, "I'm afraid you have no choice, Ginny, you have to marry Harry Potter before you turn twenty."

"Why?" Ginny asked for what must be the thousandth time.

"Because of the magical arranged marriage that your grandfather signed, the next female Weasley descendant must marry into the Potter family," Mrs. Weasley explained, again.

Ginny massaged her forehead, "Why haven't I met the man I am to marry?"

"Because he lives in seclusion, dear, and he is the only one who knows why, except perhaps for Dumbledore."

Ginny stood up, "Then I'm going to ask Dumbledore," she started walking toward the fireplace.

"I already tried, Ginny, he won't tell anyone."

Ginny sighed and returned to the table, "When?"

Mrs., Weasley looked surprised, "Whenever you want dear, perhaps next week…"

Ginny shook her head, "I'm marrying him tomorrow."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure, but if we can't stand each other, I'm going to the States for a divorce."

"Give him three months," Mrs. Weasley pleaded.

"Three months," Ginny agreed.

The nine Weasleys and Hermione walked up to the church and entered the door.

Ginny stared at the man she was to marry. He had an athletic build, jet-black, messy hair, and beautiful emerald eyes. But what grabbed her attention first was the lightning shaped scar on his forehead.

He was watching her as well, his eyes holding a strange, empty gaze, "Hello, Miss Weasley, you look lovely in that beautiful dress."

"Hello, Mr. Potter, and thank you."

His lips showed a hint of the barest of smiles, "Please, call me Harry."

Ginny looked around the room, "Do you have a best man?"

His eyes glazed over, "I do not have many friends, Miss Weasley."

Ginny had anticipated this answer, "Would you object to my brother? His wife is my Maid of Honor."

He smiled again, that is to say barely smiled, "Of course not."

Ginny introduced the two men, "This is my brother, Ron."

The two shook hands, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Potter."

"Harry, please."

"Harry then."

"Thank you," he ended the handshake and walked into the cathedral.

Soon after he left Ron and Hermione linked hands and walked down the aisle. After waiting a moment, Ginny and Mr. Weasley followed their example, "I'm sorry you couldn't marry the man of your choice," he whispered.

"It doesn't matter, I can always get a divorce in the States."

Ginny took her place across from him, looking at his face.

The minister cleared his throat, "Do you, Harry James Potter, take Ginerva Molly Weasley as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better, for worse, so long as you both may live?"

He looked into Ginny's eyes, "I do."

"Then do you, Ginerva Molly Weasley, take Harry James Potter as your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for better, for worse, so long as you both may live?"

"I do."

"If anyone, for any reason, objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said anything, although Ginny was tempted to.

"You may kiss the bride."

After a few seconds of awkward hesitation, the groom bent over and quickly kissed Ginny on the cheek, and then, waiting a moment, he led everyone out of the church.

"Meet me at my, our, home when you are ready, just use the Floo Network and say 'The house in the Scottish forest'" he told Ginny as they walked out.

"I'll meet you there shortly, I just need to get my luggage."

"Thank you, Miss Weasley," he Apparated with a resounding crack.

"You are welcome," Ginny said to the air, slightly bewildered.

Ginny arrived in his house only an hour later.

"Hello, Miss Weasley. I hope you're hungry, because I've cooked dinner."

"I'm simply famished, Harry, and please, call me Ginny."

He broke into the first smile she had ever seen him wear, although it was still rather fixed, as though he hardly ever smiled, "I will Ginny, but before we eat I will show you to you rooms."

"Rooms?"

"Yes, I have set aside a wing for your personal use."

"Thank you."

"No, thank you, for you and your family are the first people I've spoken to since the reading of Sirius Black's will, that was the last time I saw Professor Lupin as well."

Ginny eye's shown with amazement, "You were at the reading of Sirius's will?"

"Yes he was my Godfather, he spoke of you and your family often."

"That's funny, he never mentioned you."

"At my request, Ginny."

After putting her luggage away, and taking a quick tour of the immense house, Ginny sat across the table from him and began eating the delicious meal he had cooked, "I must ask you, Harry, why do you live in seclusion?"

His eyes glazed over, "There are several reasons Ginny, do you mind if I answer that after dinner?"

"Of course not," Ginny answered, mystified.

After dinner had ended, he led Ginny to the living room on the ground floor, "As I said, there are several reasons as to why I live here, the first is probably my connection with Voldemort."

Ginny ground her teeth at the name, but didn't interrupt.

"You see, my parents were killed by Voldemort, but because my mother died to save me, he failed to kill me, causing his down fall."

Ginny gasped at that, no one had known for sure what had happened the first time.

"The second reason is that destiny saw it fit to place the burden of destroying him on my shoulders."

Ginny gasped at that statement as well, "Is that what was on the prophesy we tried to save?"

"Yes, although I thank you for cursing it into oblivion instead."

Ginny blushed.

"And the third reason that I live out here alone is…

Cliff-hanger! As long as I don't get reviews I don't write more story! If you reviewed something good I answered on my bio page!


	2. And So It Begins

And So Dinner Begins

"…Werewolf."

Ginny gasped, "Did Remus…?"

"Oh no, of course not!" he seemed indignant.

"But who did?"

"I'm not sure _who_ it was, I just know it happened."

Ginny lowered her gaze, "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

He smiled, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For caring."

Ginny looked up again, "If you don't mind me asking, where do you go during a full moon?"

"I don't mind you asking anything, I just might not answer. To answer your question though, I go to the basement."

Ginny stood up suddenly, "I need a drink."

"Marrying a werewolf that bad, huh?"

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "What!"

He smiled, "Good answer!" And he gestured to the liquor cabinet, "By all means."

Ginny looked through the different whiskeys, after a moment she looked up, "You wouldn't happen to have anything stronger, would you?"

He laughed, "I'm glad you're taking this so well."

"Anything?"

"I suggest the Irish coffee."

"Lead me to it!"

He laughed again, and moved his wand in a strange way, "Here you go!" He handed her a tray with a coffee pot and two cups, "Fill your cup with coffee half-way and then top it off with some Firewhiskey."

Ginny tried the strange drink, "I think I've found a drink I can knock my brothers out with."

He smiled, "This is my favorite night cap."

"I think it's mine, too."

He stood up and stretched, "Goodnight, Ginny. Do you remember the way back to your rooms?"

"Um…no."

"Turn left in the hallway, then take the first right. It's straight ahead from there."

"Right."

He walked out of the room.

_He seems nice,_ Ginny thought as she sipped her coffee, _but he's a little shy._

Ginny carried her coffee down the hallway, into her rooms. She marveled, again, at the beauty and effort that had gone into her part of the house, beautiful artwork, priceless antiques, and the most wonderful colors.

She entered her gigantic bedroom, and got ready for bed. She looked through at the floor-to-ceiling bookcase and chose an old favorite, _The Hobbit._ She often laughed at the description of Gandalf, amused at the strange way that Muggles pictured wizards.

She opened the book, but didn't get further than the first page before drifting off to sleep.

Ginny awoke and stretched.

"Good morning, Ginny," came a voice from beside her.

"Good morning, Harry," Ginny found herself saying.

He leaned in and their lips touched in a passionate kiss.

Ginny opened her eyes and then immediately shut them against the glaring sunlight. She blinked a few times before being able to see properly. _What was that about?_

There came a knock on the door, "Ginny? Breakfast is ready."

"I'll be there in a moment!" Ginny called out.

After filling the bath, she sank into the steaming water for a moment.

Ginny walked into the kitchen and tried to help him cook, but to no avail. He was everywhere at once, never stopping, moving to fast to be focused on fir more than a minute, "How do you do it?" she asked.

He looked up, "Do what?"

Ginny gestured around her, "Cook, clean, practice magic…how?"

He shrugged, "Practice."

Ginny sat at the bar, hoping to learn a little more about her husband, "You've lived here alone since you were eleven?"

He didn't even look up from the eggs he was frying, "Yes."

"And you haven't spoken with anyone since they read Sirius's will?"

The frying pan started to sizzle strangely, _He's crying!_ Ginny realized, "I'm sorry!" she said hurriedly.

He sighed, "Don't worry about it, I tend to get emotional when the full moon is close."

"Do you know why? Remus only gets a little aggravated."

He set a plate in front of her, "Werewolves are all different, and the moon affects us all differently. For example, as a werewolf I have never made any sound, none at all."

He sat down next to her, "Speaking of my symptoms, I need to ask you for a favor."

Ginny thought a moment, "What is it?"

"Promise me, if I even seem to get violent, you'll stun me."

"I promise."

"Thank you."

Ginny tried to smile, "On a lighter subject, Mum told me to tell you that you're welcome for dinner any time."

"Oh no, I'd never eat dinner at the Burrow before they had dinner here."

Ginny smiled for real, "Harry, I can say, with all honesty, that you are the most chivalrous, straight man I've ever met."

He smiled, "Thanks, but that is the saddest thing I've ever heard."

Ginny laughed out loud, "Isn't it though?"

He laughed as well, "Send, my owl, Hedwig, to the Burrow and ask how many for dinner."

"I will, after I do this wonderful breakfast justice."

_Dear Mum,_

_Harry has declined your invitation until you dine here. (He doesn't mean to insult you, if you're thinking that.) I hope you will come tomorrow at five o' clock. Would you please send a list of everyone that can make it? I'll tell Hedwig to wait for your reply, Errol isn't getting any younger! _

_Your loving daughter (who is enjoying spending time with Harry),_

Ginny

The next morning, Ginny glanced up at the window, "Hello, Hedwig!" she walked to the window and let the owl inside.

Hedwig dropped her letter on the table and nipped Ginny's finger affectionately before flying back outside.

Ginny opened the letter, and then groaned. She walked toward the kitchen where he was getting ready to cook, "Harry?"

A slightly muffled reply came through the doors, "Come in."

Ginny walked through the doors, "Start cooking, you have twelve people to feed."

"Twelve?"

"Remus and Tonks are coming too."

"Oh…" he stared at the floor for a moment before looking up again, "I've got to cover those windows!"

He pulled out his wand and began to cover ever window at eye level.

"Harry what are you doing?"

"I can't cook with distractions!"

Ginny smiled, "Just a friendly warning, Fred and George like to show up early and pull pranks."

"I they do, please keep them in the garden."

"I will, I hope," Ginny walked to the China Room, _He must have had a gay decorator,_ she thought.

Ginny chose the plain white dishes and set them on the tables in the garden.

With a loud crack, Fred and George Weasley Apparated behind their sister.

"And so it begins!" Ginny muttered under her breath.


	3. The Weasleys

The Weasleys

Ginny turned around to her brothers, "A little early isn't it?" she checked her watch, "I mean, there is another hour before dinner."

"We know, but we didn't really meet your husband," Fred explained.

"And we would really like to," George added.

Ginny sighed, "He's in the kitchen."

Fred raised his eyebrow, "Cooking?"

"Well, that is the normal pastime in a kitchen."

"How many times have you cooked?" George mimicked his twin.

Ginny made a show of thinking hard, "Hmm, let me see…zero."

"And you survived?" Fred asked incredulously.

Ginny snorted, "Just because you two burn salads, it doesn't mean every man can't cook."

"We'll just pop into the kitchen and say hello to our new brother-in-law," George assured Ginny, as he and Fred walked toward the garden door.

"That's fine!" Ginny called after them, cheerfully, "Just be careful, he gets a little emotional around the full moon."

Ginny turned around and continued to set the table.

"What did you say!" Fred asked, walking around to face her.

"I said, 'he gets a little emotional around the full moon'."

"Do you know why?" George asked, warily.

Ginny looked up at him, in mock disgust, "Do you think I would invade someone's personal life like that?"

Fred and George looked at each other, and then answered together, "Yes."

"It was something to do with werewolves," Ginny replied airily, "But I didn't ask him for any details."

Fred and George started walking back toward the house.

"Don't say anything stupid!" Ginny called after their retreating backs.

Third-person POV

Fred and George followed the loud noises to the kitchen and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" came a muffled voice.

"The twins," Fred and George answered together.

"Come in."

They entered the chaos of a Molly-Weasley-rival kitchen.

Harry put something in the oven and turned around, "Hi, I'm Harry," he shook their hands, "Don't tell me, you're…" he examined them a second, "Fred," he pointed to Fred, "And George," he pointed to George.

Fred looked astounded, "Our own mother can't tell us apart, how can you?"

Harry seemed embarrassed, "I have great senses."

George looked at his twin, "What do you do for a living, Harry?"

He smiled, "I'm an 'unemployed, professional jack-of-all-trades'."

Fred reached in his coat pocket, "If you're looking for work…"

Harry held up his hand, "I don't need a business card, Fred; I've actually been to your store in Hogsmede."

"I'll consider applying," Harry continued, "but I'm not sure you want my image connected with your stores."

Fred raised his eyebrow, "What image would that be?"

Harry began making salad, "Didn't Ginny tell you?"

"Tell us what, exactly?" George asked.

"I guess she didn't tell you. Fred, can you take that bread out of the oven? Without magic?"

Fred placed the bread on the stove, to cool, "Out with it Harry, what didn't she tell us?"

Harry lifted his pant leg to reveal an ugly slice on his ankle, "See this scar?"

Fred and George nodded.

"That's where a hunter took a swipe at me, with a silver knife."

"So you're a werewolf!"

Harry nodded.

"That's too bad," George said.

"Why?"

"No dates in the full moon with Ginny," Fred answered.

Harry smiled, "I'm glad you aren't anti-wolf."

"Anything we can help you with?" George asked.

"Could you not tell anyone, please? I'd rather do it myself."

Fred pointed to the mantle, "Harry, what's that over the fireplace?"

Harry looked up, "That? That's Cerulean's shell."

"Cerulean1? Who's Cerulean?" Fred asked.

"Cerulean is the Antipodean Opaleye/Norwegian Ridgeback2 cross that I found as an egg."

"Where'd you find it?" George asked.

"In the valley about two miles north, that must have been…five years ago. I haven't seen him lately, but he does like to meet new people, so he'll probably show up later."

"Why are the pieces still up there?" Fred wanted to know.

"If I take them to far from where the egg broke, they will turn to dust."

Fred stood as close as possible and examined the golden pieces.

"I thought he was a Romanian Longhorn before he hatched, but he turned out to be the only one of his kind."

"I bet Charlie could tell you more about him, Harry, he really loves the dragons," George said as he left the kitchen.

"Wait'll we tell Charlie about him! He'll go nuts!" Fred followed his brother.

Ginny POV

The rest of the Weasley family, including Hermione, arrived an hour later.

"Ginny! It's good to see you!" Molly Weasley enveloped her daughter

"It's good to see you too Mum."

"Now, where is the kitchen?"

"Mum, you promised you'd let Harry cook, tonight!"

"I know dear, but I'm sure he could use a little help."

"He doesn't need any help."

"Fine, I won't cook, but I will give him this Yorkshire pudding I made."

Ginny smiled, "Mum! You do way to much."

Molly smiled as well, "I know it, and I can't help it."

Molly followed her daughter through the house, "Here's the kitchen, Mum."

The two women walked through the door, Charlie was listening to him talk about Cerulean, "He was never that violent and I've never seen him eat anything other than fish."

"I've only known Norbert to eat any fish, even though Ridgebacks are supposed to eat underwater life often."

"Cerulean really likes to play, he used to hide from me all the time."

"Really? Has he ever burned anything down?" Charlie was obviously very interested.

"Nothing but the odd bush, he did breathe fire about an hour after he hatched though.

"Sorry for interrupting, Harry dear, but I was wondering if you needed help."

He smiled, "Not really, I'm just waiting for everything to finish, but I will take that Yorkshire pudding you brought."

Molly's mouth dropped, "How'd you know what I brought?"

He seemed embarrassed, "Being a werewolf gives you an incredible sense of smell."

Molly smiled, "I'm glad you aren't reading minds or something like that."

He smiled, "I'm glad you don't care about my problem," he began to take dishes out of the oven, "Everything is ready, Mrs. Weasley, could you please help me carry it outside? I don't trust the twins with food."

Molly raised her wand, "Of course, dear, and please, call me Molly, we are family after all."

"I will, Molly, and thank you," they jointly levitated everything down to the garden.

Tonks and Remus suddenly appeared, "Wotcher, Harry! Long time no see!"

"It's good to see you too, Nymph…"

"Not in front of everyone else, Harry, I've just gotten them all to call me Tonks."

He blushed, "Oh, right, Tonks, I haven't seen you since…"

"…That special mission to Germany, what? Seven years ago? I remember it had something to do with werewolves and…"

"…Vampires, they were having issues about working together, something about the vampires attacking the werewolves during the day and creating vampiric werewolves, a lot like Remus on the first moon of the year.

He and Tonks laughed at Remus's expression.

Remus wrapped his arm around Tonks and kissed her on the cheek, "I'm going to get you both for that. You've gotten a Marauder angry!"

He gestured to the table, "Sit down, lovebirds."

"Thanks, Harry!" Tonks led Remus over to the end of the table.

Harry POV

After everyone sat down, they began eating…and talking. Loudly. It was hard for Harry to hear anyone individually. So once he was finished, he left the table and walked around to the other side of the house. Harry sat down on the grass and whistled. Cerulean alighted next to him. At ten feet long, Cerulean was extremely small for a dragon. Harry scratched Cerulean's blue-scaled head absentmindedly, staring up at the stars.

"Hello, Harry."

Harry inclined his head a fraction, "Remus."

Remus sat down beside him on the grass. In a moment he spoke, "Harry, I'm sorry I haven't been up here lately…"

Harry looked up, his eyes red with anger, "'Lately'! Five years is not 'lately'!"

"I'm sorry, but after Sirius died I was too sad…"

"Don't talk to me about being sad, Remus! You don't know sad! Sad is living without any human contact for five years!"

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm here for you and I'm not leaving you…"

"That's funny, I remember you said that right after you bit me. You said you'd be there until I was ready for you to leave, and then Sirius died and you weren't even there the first full moon, or any moon after that," Harry dissolved into tears. After a minute he looked up, fear behind his eyes, "Oh God, Remus, I didn't mean any of it…"

Remus shook his head, "Yes, you did mean it and I'm glad you got all that out privately, I don't want to think about how the Weasleys would've reacted."

Harry enveloped Remus in a hug, "I'm sorry."

1 pronounced (ser-U-le-an)

2 See _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_ by Newt Scamander.

How'd you like it? Review, Review, Review, Review, and Review! HC


	4. I Love You

"And if you hear anything odd, please don't come to investigate, I wouldn't want to hurt you," Harry told her for the fifth time.

Ginny smiled sweetly, "So, you've told me."

It was the night of the full moon and Harry had told Ginny everything that she must do, several times.

Harry gave a forced smile and walked toward the foreboding door that led to the basement. It was made of charmed silver that would repel the wolf without burning.

As he made his way downward, Ginny brought a chair over to the door and sat to wait. She watched the moon rise over the horizon and covered her ears.

Harry gave a bloodcurdling scream and then… There was silence. Silence that Ginny's ears had never dreamed of touching.

She slowly opened the creaking door and walked down into the well-lit basement, wand at the ready. There he was. Beautiful as only a predator can be. He paced the back corner, eyeing her hungrily, licking his muzzle.

"Harry?" she asked warily.

His ears perked forward as he sniffed the air.

Ginny reached out with her hand, fighting every instinct that screamed in her ears, "Come here, Harry."

The wolf stepped foreword slowly and licked her hand.

Ginny rubbed him on the head fighting the impulse to laugh, "I trust you, Harry, and I think… I think I could love you, fur and all."

Harry panted and yawned. He slowly padded back into his corner, obviously intent on sleeping on a small patch of straw. He turned around three times and dropped to the floor, asleep in a moment.

Ginny smiled and climbed back up the stairs. She opened the heavy door and sat back down on her chair to wait for the moon to set.

xXxX

That was how Harry found her in the morning of the next day as he went to change his clothes. He smiled when he saw her sleeping figure, and as he carried her to a couch, he whispered in here ear, "I love you, Ginny."

xXxX

As Ginny slept, she dreamed again that Harry was sleeping beside her, and as he whispered in her ear, she spoke so softly, even Harry couldn't here it. "I love you, too, Harry."

END

Yay! I'm finally finished! Wahoo! HC


End file.
